Hear Me, Highever
by The Cynical Prince
Summary: Aedan Cousland, squire to Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, strives to do his family proud. But with his brother's wedding and the largest tournament Highever has ever seen, he finds himself in doubt of his own abilities. Sometimes, it takes a little extra push to get you going. When his little sister and the Crown Prince's betrothed get kidnapped, he finds his motivation to be plentiful. AU
1. A Long Awaited Journey

Author's Note 1: I thought I'd begin a new story that I can write at the same time as my other one. This has been my current focus, though, so the first few updates may come a bit quicker than the others. I don't know if the speed of the updates will last, because I generally find myself writing wherever my thoughts take me. Recently that's been the world of Dragon Age.

This story is going to focus on the Human Noble Origin, wherein the Couslands had three children, not simply two. Aedan and Elissa both will now be faced with a great deal of challenges that they must overcome. I chose to start things off before King Maric's disappearance, as that gave me a lot to work with. I also took a few liberties with the lead-in to Origins. Hopefully you'll all enjoy where this goes as much as I have so far.

I'll also be switching perspectives between Aedan and Elissa as I go from chapter to chapter. I haven't decided yet if I want to add Fergus into the mix. It might be fun to do, as I'd like to explore him as a character. It's totally up in the air right now. I think if I can find the proper inspiration for it, then I will, but until then I might refrain from it.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Long Awaited Journey

Gwaren was easily the most miserable place that Aedan Cousland had ever been in his entire life. Sure, he had been excited to come when he had been a boy of thirteen, but several long and very difficult years had passed since then. Now he was eighteen, tall, and strong, and well schooled. Coming to Gwaren had been a great honor, of course. Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir had agreed to take Aedan as a squire. The Teyrn Loghain! Most decorated commander in all of Ferelden.

But he was a hard man, and Aedan was absolutely convinced that Loghain hated him. He was never praised for his diligence and dedication, only berated for his mistakes and pushed harder and harder as time progressed. Aedan lived in the guard barracks with the other soldiers, rose with them, drilled with them, and after they were released from their training for the day, Aedan went to study with his tutors. Of course, that was not enough for General Loghain. Oh no, not in the slightest... Once all of that was done, Aedan would wolf down a meal if he had time, and then head to train personally with Loghain. Aedan had absolutely no idea how he was still alive.

The routine that he had adhered to over the last five years persisted into yet another dreary and miserable morning. The shuffling of the guards about him in the semi-darkness was a usual sight, and Aedan found himself dressing as he listened to the tired and grumpy chatter of those around him. The barracks that Aedan lived in was filled with the young recruits from nearby villages, and none of them were more than a year or two older than he. In fact, most of them were also eighteen summers of age.

That fact alone had allowed Aedan to live the last few years of his life on rather friendly terms with the other men. It helped that Aedan did not hold much by way of tradition when it came to his rank. Aedan's father was the second most powerful man in the kingdom, after King Maric himself. But Aedan had been taught not to judge the worth of others by their rank at birth. It had been drilled into him since he was a boy, and Loghain often continued the lesson by pointing out his shortcomings in comparison with other recruits and trainees.

Even now, as he trudged out onto the training field in a full suit of chain-mail armor, with a helmet, shield, and weighted training sword, Aedan knew that the comparisons would continue. As the drill sergeant began calling the sword sequences one after the other in rapid succession, Aedan did his best to push his misery and weariness from his mind. The minutes trickled by agonizingly slowly as the weight of the armor and equipment wore at his muscles in that infuriatingly familiar way. He felt the sweat begin trickling from his brow as his breaths started to become labored, but he was used to the rigors of training in a battle-school such as this.

"Ooohh Aedan," a voice sang cheerily from Aedan's left. He turned to see the grinning face of Carver Hawke, a young man from the village of Lothering.

Aedan sighed, it was too early for the cheery and sarcastic remarks of his friend. "What do you want, Carver?" He managed his retort as they switched sword sequences, and began working on a more complex series of cuts. There was a pause before Carver spoke again, as they fell into the rhythm of the new sword sequence.

"Nothing in particular. But you know how it is, these drills are so drab. I don't see why we can't-" Carver was cut off very abruptly by one of the officers presiding over the drill.

Aedan winced as the morning exercise was halted and Carver was berated loudly. But it couldn't stop there, it never stopped there. Next Aedan himself got an earful, and then, almost without ceremony, all of the young soldiers on the training filled were invited to retrieve their travel packs, and fill them with the heavy flat stones that lay piled in a corner. Then they were all tasked with going on a five kilometer run.

It was with a great deal of resentment towards his training in Gwaren, that Aedan set off on his run. Slowly, as his feet carried him over the distance of five kilometers, Aedan began to pull slightly ahead of the others. And by the time he finished the cross-country run, none of the others were in sight. And though he was drained physically, he knew that he had to be presentable for his lessons. So with that in mind, he stripped out of his sweat sodden armor and clothing, and did his best to look as presentable as possible.

Upon entering Castle Gwaren, Aedan felt the exhaustion setting upon him. He knew that he could not yet give in to such a thing, considering that it was not yet midday. Around one corner, and down a long corridor led him to the large library wherein the many tutors schooled him for the endless hours of the day.

"Aedan, may I have a word?"

Aedan turned from the door to the library and found himself face to face with Anora Mac Tir, Loghain's daughter and only child. As soon as he lay eyes on her, he found himself smiling easily. Despite most of the young men around the castle finding Anora stiff and unapproachable, Aedan had always found her company pleasant. And Carver had always enjoyed teasing him for loving the 'cold and heartless witch.' It was a title that Aedan did not approve of at all. Anora was his closest confidant within the walls of Gwaren, and she was one of the few people of rank in the city around his age.

"Of course, milady," Aedan replied carefully keeping his exhaustion from his voice.

She smiled and beckoned for him to follow her down the adjoining corridor. He did so. Anora led him all the way across the castle to the large study of her father, Teyrn Loghain. With a growing sense of worry, Aedan began to voice his concern at being here at such an irregular time. Before he could really get the words out, she turned to him and gently put a pale finger over his lips. "You aren't going to be berated, if that's what you're worried about." Anora glanced him over, straightened the collar of his tunic, and smiled warmly at him.

"Meet me in the garden after dinner?" she asked him sweetly.

"I would be honored to accompany you," he replied formally, though the inflections in his voice made it apparent he thought that the formality of the exchange was nothing more than an amusing waste of everyone's time.

Anora glanced left and right, being sure that there was nobody else in the corridor. When she was sure they were alone, she leaned up against him, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Until then, Ser Knight." With that, she made her way back down the corridor to resume whatever business she had been attending to earlier.

Aedan turned to the door, and as much as he disliked meetings with Teyrn Loghain, it was at least an excuse not to be in the library with his tutors. He reached up, and knocked twice upon the door. After a moment, a small dark haired man came to the door, Loghain's attendant and one of the many advisers that resided within the castle. "Ah, Aedan," the man said in a drawl. "Loghain has been expecting you." Aedan was ushered into the antechamber of the study.

"I will see if the Teyrn is ready to receive you," the man, Lorias, said. And then he crossed the antechamber and entered Loghain's office. Aedan waited impatiently. Really, having someone like Lorias sit around in the antechamber to field potential guests and people who had been summoned seemed like nothing but a massive waste a time to Aedan. Still, protocol was protocol, and he knew that he would be forced to follow such outrageous rules one day as well.

Lorias returned and beckoned Aedan forward. "The Teyrn will see you now."

Aedan followed Lorias into Loghain's office, where he waited in tense silence for Loghain to finish reading a report. When Loghain finished, he fixed Aedan with a contemplative stare. "Sit," he commanded.

Aedan did so.

"Your father sent you this." Loghain handed him an envelope.

Aedan accepted it, and quickly tore it open. His family had stayed in tough with him during his apprenticeship to Loghain, particularly his younger sister Elissa, or his older brother Fergus. It wasn't unusual for him to receive post from his mother and father, but it was received less frequently. He was eager to read the contents of the letter.

He pulled the parchment from the envelope and began to read.

_Aedan,_

_I do hope that this letter finds you well, my son. I wish to ask you a great many things about your day to day life, and about what you have been learning. However, I must refrain from putting all of those questions in writing, as I will be seeing you quite soon._

_Fergus has proposed marriage to Oriana, the daughter of one of the Merchant Princes of Antiva. Though I am sure you are already aware of this, Fergus has been in touch with you frequently over the last years, but I digress. Fergus and Oriana have set the date of their marriage, and they wish to be wed just before the Harvest Festival here in Highever. Your mother and I think the timing is splendid, and have extended the Festival's duration to overlap with the celebration for the wedding. Can you imagine it? Two weeks of parties! It will be the greatest celebratory event in Highever since we ousted the Orlesians._

_I would very much like to talk to you about your time as a squire when you arrive. Loghain and Anora have already been formally invited, and I expect that they will accept, considering Fergus will be the Teyrn when I step down. Politics and all, very exciting. If they do decide to attend, then you will more than likely all be on the road within the next week. Even if they do not, make sure you are here one week before the Harvest Festival so that you can attend the wedding._

_Remember to stay vigilant in your studies, and to always give your all in your endeavors, my son. I love you._

_Bryce Cousland_

_Teyrn of Highever_

Aedan looked up, a gleam in his eyes. "My father says that Fergus is getting married!" He exclaimed.

"I know, Aedan," Loghain said. It made sense, Aedan supposed, that he would have already read the letter that his father sent. In fact, that was more than likely the reason he was here in the first place. "We will be attending, naturally."

Aedan raised an eyebrow at this, try as he might to suppress it. Loghain Mac Tir was infamous for his mysterious absences during public events. Over the years, Aedan had learned over the years that the absences were more or less born from the fact that Loghain was a reclusive man by nature. "I am pleased to know you will be there to show support to my family during the ceremony." Aedan's response was much more formal than it strictly needed to be. He had been on a first name basis with Loghain for years, and Loghain had scolded him enough times that it almost seemed strange. But weddings were formal affairs, and it was his duty as a Noble Son of Highever to act the part of a well groomed nobleman.

"Yes," Loghain said dismissively, nodding his head. "You, Anora, and I will depart in three days time. We will be accompanied by a small retinue of guards and servants. Our path will take us northwest, and we will stop for one night in Redcliffe, and set out again in the company of Arl Eamon Guerrin, and his brother Bann Teagan."

Aedan nodded, Eamon and Teagan were well respected members of the nobility, and it made sense that they would also be in attendance during the wedding. Loghain continued, "Once we're in Highever, we shall stay through the entire Harvest Festival. This will also put us very close to the time that you are supposed to be released from your service to me. Generally, most Lords or Knights who take on squires will decide whether or not their apprentices are also worthy of knighthood on this day."

Leaning forward with excitement, Aedan was waiting to hear what Anora had been telling him her father would do. She insisted that Loghain would deem him worthy enough to be knighted. Instead, Loghain said, "I think that I will test you one last time before you depart my service." Aedan's spirits dropped significantly, and he swallowed nervously.

"You are going to enter the tournament that is held during Harvest Festival. If you prove to be the finest blade in that tournament, then I will grant you knighthood."

Aedan simply stared at Loghain in shock and disbelief. The annual tournament that took place during the Harvest Festival attracted the greatest swordsmen in Ferelden. Aedan's father had never set much precedence by rank, so anyone who wished to could enter. Between the nobility and every other swordsman in Ferelden, Aedan felt positively outmatched.

He had long suspected that Loghain had it out for him, but this was a great deal worse than any other task or punishment he had been subjected to. Before now, Aedan had always known he would eventually succeed in his task. But in light of this one chance to make a name for himself, Aedan felt completely small and insignificant.

Unlike his siblings, Aedan would have to make himself known through his deeds alone. Fergus was the first born son of his family, and as such, he would one day become the Teyrn of Highever. And Elissa, being the daughter of the Teyrn, would be able to marry just about anyone she chose in or outside of the kingdom. Not to mention she was wickedly intelligent and very adept at getting into places she was not supposed to be and finding her way out again without being detected.

Aedan was a different story. He would not become Teyrn, and he was not as highly valuable as someone to marry, because he would not have any lands to provide for a woman with. He could come into a small Bannorn easily, he knew. But Aedan had wanted to make a name for himself, and prove to himself and to the world that he was something more than the second son of Highever. It was why he had always pushed himself so hard, and it was why being squired to Loghain had meant so much to him, even if he was miserable and exhausted most of the time.

The silence that stretched out between Loghain and himself had begun to feel awkward, and he forced himself to speak. "I have to win the whole thing?" He asked incredulously.

Loghain studied him for a long moment before speaking. "Yes, Aedan, the whole thing." Somehow he knew that Aedan was about to protest, and continued, never speaking any more quickly or loudly. "You have trained here for five years, now it is time to put all that you have learned on and off the training field to the test."

Aedan was left entirely speechless for several more seconds before he spoke, "There's no way I will come out on top! I'll be entirely outmatched by swordsmen with much more experience than I have."

Loghain scowled at him. "If you don't think you can win, then you won't. It's as simple as that. IF you think you can do it, then you will." He looked Aedan over. "Aedan, I have personally overseen your education and martial training since you have arrived. And this is the most worthy test I can think of for you. Do not press the issue, simply prepare yourself."

Knowing better than to continue the argument, Aedan nodded, though he still felt as if Loghain was being entirely unfair. "Yes, sir," he managed after a moment. "Is there anything else you wished to discuss?" Expecting Loghain to dismiss him, Aedan rose and straightened his tunic.

"Actually, there is. Please sit back down." Again, Aedan sat, this time a great deal less gracefully. It was Loghain's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Tonight several of the Banns who have sworn fealty to Gwaren will be in attendance, you will join us for the evening meal."

Inwardly, Aedan groaned. Formalities such as that were business as usual for someone like him, but it didn't mean that he found the boot licking that each of the Banns got up to any more tolerable after years of witnessing it. On the other hand, it did mean that he'd get a decent meal for once. Outwardly, Aedan merely nodded, his response one that was expected of him. "Of course, sir. I would be honored to attend this evening."

Loghain seemed to be satisfied with that. "Then you may leave. Spend the rest of the afternoon with your tutors, but make sure you are presentable and in the Great Hall by sundown."

Aedan rose, bowed to Loghain and departed the study.

The rest of the afternoon found Aedan in the library with his tutors, going over some complex arithmetic. Mathematics was never his best subject, but he was a fair hand with numbers, and the afternoon passed with little incident.

After his lessons, Aedan hurried to the barracks, where he changed for the second time that day into his finest attire. He was in the process of buttoning his shirt when Carver flopped unceremoniously onto his bunk. "You look dashing, my liege."

Aedan grabbed the nearest pillow and swung it at Carver's head. The young soldier adeptly avoided the blow. "Now, now, Aedan. That's no way for someone of your rank to behave."

"Shut it, Carver," Aedan commanded with a fake air of superiority. "You wouldn't want to upset me now, considering I am of such high birth." He put unnecessary emphasis on the last two words as he spoke. "If you keep this up, I might have to arrest you."

Carver snorted. "Right, like you could really force me into submission."

"Want me to prove it to you, there, oh confident one?" Aedan asked sharply, smiling as he did so. He and Carver were both remarkably fit, but Aedan suspected he'd have an edge if they did partake in a friendly brawl. That is, until they both got in a great deal of trouble.

"I'd rather just lay here and poke fun at you, actually," Carver said cheerily.

Aedan heaved a dramatic sigh. "Well I suppose I will have no choice but to endure such torment. Not that it will last long, because I am going to a feast. Where I will get to eat real food." Carver looked devastated that he wasn't allowed to attend the meal. Aedan smugly grinned down at his friend. "And since you're so intent on being an insufferable ass, I won't bring you any."

"But," Carver began.

"No butts!" Aedan declared happily, as he strode to the exit. "Have fun with the usual lousy meal."

After dinner, Aedan took the first chance he got to slip off to the small garden that Anora kept. It was where they often met, as there was very little chance they would be discovered there. When he did arrive in the garden, the sight of her set his heart racing. The moon shone so brilliantly upon her flaxen hair and pale skin, that he found himself short of breath.

Moving as silently as he could, Aedan crossed the garden and closed the distance between them. Anora, who was preoccupied with the stars, had not noticed him, and Aedan took great delight in her squeak of surprise when he wrapped his arms about her midsection and pulled her to his chest.

Anora's hands fell to his at her wast and she leaned into his embrace with a contented sigh. Aedan felt the same feeling of contentment wash over him. On the nights when they were able to meet by moonlight, the pressures and stresses of day to day life faded away into unimportant background noise. They stood that way for several minutes, simply enjoying the embrace.

It was Anora who broke the silence. "Father will likely announce my engagement to Prince Cailan while we are in Highever. If I had to guess, he'll let King Maric formally announce it, and it will happen just after the tournament during the harvest festival." Her words came out slowly, hesitantly, and Aedan could hear the worry and strain in her voice. He tightened his grip on her, but his hug was still gentle and reassuring.

"We both knew that this would happen eventually. Cailan has been your betrothed since you were a small girl." Aedan murmured his words as softly and as gently as possible. Despite that, he felt Anora tremble violently. And though he could not see her face, he knew she was choking back a wave of frustrated and bitter tears. He knew all to well that Anora held no love for Prince Cailan. She had made it clear on more than one occasion that she found him to be immature and unintelligent. Aedan knew all to well how much Anora valued intelligence, she was well schooled, and very clever. So was he.

It didn't help that Cailan was rather wall known for his promiscuity. It meant that there was very little chance he would be a loyal husband to Anora. Which, Aedan thought, would only serve to make her dislike the prince even more. As far as Aedan knew, he was the only boy Anora had ever taken interest in, and he was glad that she had. Anora was quite easily the best thing about living in Gwaren. Everything else he had to undergo was more frustrating than anything, because he was always so exhausted (not just physically, but emotionally) by it.

Despite that, he felt a small amount of sympathy for Prince Cailan. He was a friendly man, and Aedan was on good terms with him. Aedan wagered that they could have been friends, if Aedan hadn't been so aware of the fact that the Prince would one day be the husband of Anora. It set him on edge just thinking about it. Now was not the time for bitterness, however. Now he had to do his best to reassure Anora that things would be okay.

"Cailan is a good enough sort. He'll never-" Aedan was cut off by a guttural grunt of frustration from Anora, which was immediately followed by another tremble. It worried Aedan to see Anora like this, because it took a great deal of stress and pressure to crack her near unyielding aura of poise and composure. Instead of trying to finish his sentence, he elected to stay silent, and gently nuzzle his face into Anora's neck.

After a moment of overwhelmingly intense silence, Anora whispered, "He isn't you."

The gravity of those words, as well as the unrestrained emotion that accompanied them, rocked Aedan to his core. It was in that moment that he realized their secret romance, and what courting he had been able to woo her with had taken them from infatuated teenagers, to star crossed lovers. Anora had all but said that she loved him, and he could feel in his heart that he returned those feelings of affection and friendship.

Aedan noticed he was standing perfectly still, and not breathing. He exhaled slowly and took a deep breath before allowing himself to speak again. "No, he isn't. But he's a kind enough fellow, if a bit rash from time to time."

Anora turned in his arms until she was facing him. He could see the tears she held back, but found that he could only smile gently at her. If he could, he would have married her, but that was impossible. They were both members of the nobility, and they would not be allowed to marry for love, only for duty, and for the good of Ferelden.

"Please don't try to make the prospect seem less awful," she said. "I know you well enough to know that you're just doing it to try and make us both more comfortable with the idea. And I don't want to get comfortable with the idea."

It was, perhaps, the most irrational thing she had ever said, but he knew he felt the same way. "I thought it might be good to start now, so it doesn't creep up on us and turn everything into a very strange threesome while we aren't looking." He grinned smugly at her.

She half giggled, half cried, and buried her face into his chest. "Until it's officially announced that we are to be married, I am going to act like it isn't going to happen at all."

Aedan could respect that. In fact, it seemed like a good idea to him. If they were to be separated, then it was up to them to make the best of the time that remained for them to be young, foolish, and in love. "Well then I suppose we'd best talk about something else."

"I agree." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

They changed the subject, bantering freely, but never leaving each others arms. It was comforting, in a way. Even though they knew it couldn't possible last long, they would enjoy what time they had. And a part of Aedan remained delusional and hopeful that maybe, if they were lucky, everything would work out as they wanted it to.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Please drop a review to let me know what you thought so far. The next update will come in about a week (give or take), so be on the lookout for that. But really, I'd love feedback for this story, not only will it help me with new ideas and twists, but I find that good feedback inspires me to write a lot more often. It's nice to know what worked and what did not. Anyways, I'm out for now. Hope you lot had a good time reading.


	2. Always Causing Trouble

Author's Note 3: Well, I am really pleased by the reception my first chapter has received! It's been really great seeing all of your feedback, so I hope to continue to do so! A big thank you to: Kate, Zxzdragon, King Cousland, Mike3207, spectre4hire, and animex544. Your reviews mean a lot, so thanks for leaving them. I hope you will continue to read and support the adventure! Now to field some of the questions! :)

I plan on having Alistair make a cameo appearance, along with some of the other major characters from Origins, so if you keep reading, you'll see how they fit into the adventure of our much younger Cousland family. I don't think they'll really be major players in this story, but they will definitely show up and have some fun interactions with Aedan and the other lead characters in the story. I'm not going to tell you anymore than that, because I do want you to read more to see where things go.

Yes, this story is AU, though I am of the opinion that a FanFiction automatically counts as an AU, because there are going to be some events that are changed. Still, glad you asked, and I was more than happy to clarify.

Thanks once again to all of my readers and reviewers. Please keep leaving your wonderful feedback. I'm always more than happy to respond to any questions you ask me in your PM's or reviews, so don't be shy.

And a big thanks to my editor-in-chief: zionfox.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Always Causing Trouble

Elissa crouched behind the counter, wide eyed and terrified. It was just like her to put herself in such a dangerous situation on such an important night. If she got caught, she knew she'd get skinned alive. The movements of three others traveled easily across the room to where she desperately tried to remain unseen. Despite her years of practice at remaining undetected, she felt her breathing coming less evenly than she would have liked. The stress of the situation was wearing on her, and she fought off the urge to let out a frustrated bellow. Instead, Elissa remained silent and still, waiting for a moment to quietly slip out of the kitchen with the fresh loaf of bread she had stolen.

Technically, she was in no real danger, but she dreaded the scolding her Nan, now the cook, would give her if she got caught. Elissa had been caught once before, and she did not wish to repeat the scolding that immediately followed. She also had no desire to give up the loaf of bread. Her Nan had a short temper, for sure, but she was also one of the best cooks in all of Ferelden. To Elissa, the bread was more valuable than gold.

But if Nan did catch her stealing on the day that King Maric and Prince Cailan were due to arrive in Highever, there would be hell to pay. So she stayed crouched for what felt like forever, until she heard her Nan order two of the kitchen staff to the larder, where the large roast was. Their footsteps echoed through the large kitchen, and still she waited. Once they opened the door, there was a cry of shock and outrage, and she heard the incessant barking of her Mabari Warhound, Snitch. Almost immediately, the kitchens were all in an uproar, and Elissa took her opportunity to slink across the kitchen unseen, and make her way out into the large, open corridors of Castle Cousland.

She happily made her way through the castle, munching on the bread she had stolen, and listening to the slowly fading shrieks of anger that rang through the halls. Nan's voice sure could carry a long way when she was angry, Elissa mused as she rounded another corner and came to a halt just before a large, heavy oaken door. She put her ear up to the wood, and listened closely. There was no sound coming from inside the room, so she opened it slowly, and slipped inside. Once the door was closed, she made a loud whooping noise.

A shout of surprise, followed by a crashing sound greeted her ears. Elissa turned to see her father, Bryce Cousland, no longer in the large chair behind his desk, but instead on the floor, glaring at her. "How many times," he began. Elissa mouthed the rest along with her father. "Must I tell you not to do that?"

The Teyrn rose, and massaged his behind tenderly. "I assume you've a reason for interrupting me while I am working?" His tone was serious, but Elissa knew better. Her father hated doing the tedious amounts of paperwork that came with being the second most powerful man in Ferelden, and he was always glad when he was interrupted by others, even if it was just her coming to annoy him, or wait until a catastrophe like the one in the kitchens had resolved itself.

"Nothing in particular, father," Elissa said dryly. "Just coming to make sure you don't work yourself into an early grave."

Bryce was still giving her a stern look, but it did not reach his eyes, which were alight with amusement. "Very funny." He sat back down. "So you made Nan angry again." It was not a question. Bryce had been a troublemaker himself when he was younger, and he knew all too well just what manner of mischief his children always seemed to get into. Elissa, of course, was the worst of them all. She had a particular proclivity for ending up in places she was not supposed to be.

"I would never do such a thing," Elissa said, breaking off another piece of the loaf she had and putting it into her mouth.

Bryce looked from her, to the bread, and back again. "Naturally," he said conspiratorially. There was a lull in the conversation as Bryce resumed reading the... whatever it was he was currently occupied with. He eventually pulled out a blank sheet of parchment paper, and began to write a response to the document he had just read. While he wrote, Elissa crossed the office and sat in one of the chairs facing her father's desk. Her back was against one of the arms, and her legs were draped over the other. All in all, it was a very inappropriate way for a lady of her stature to sit, but she didn't care. It was the same reason she had no ladies in waiting fussing over her. Elissa had always been tomboyish, despite her natural beauty.

"The way I see it," Bryce said after a few more minutes of silence. "You have two choices." He raised his eyes from the paper and met his daughter's eyes. "You can share some of that bread with me, and we can enjoy ourselves until the whole thing is blown over. Or, you can refuse to share, and I will be forced to explain to Nan what has transpired."

Elissa snorted, and broke off a large chunk of the loaf of bread. She sat up straight and leaned across the table to hand it to her father. He took it gratefully, and took a large bite. "Nan does make the best bread in the Kingdom." Elissa nodded sagely in agreement.

A strand of her russet brown hair had found its way out of the ponytail that held it away from her face, and she swept it over her right ear. "Another thing," Bryce said as he finished his portion of the bread. "You might want to change into something more presentable. The breeches and tunic are fine when you're not attending any public events, but you are a high-born lady, and since the King is joining us this evening, it would be best if you were in a dress when he got here."

It was Elissa's turn to glare. While she enjoyed looking pretty, like any girl, she disliked her inability to maneuver properly while wearing dresses. Still, she knew she had to, and her dresses were the finest in Ferelden, and she always looked lovely in them.

"I don't know, father. I think I could catch the eye of any young lord in attendance dressed just like this." She wiggled her eyebrows merrily at her father and giggled. They spent the next hour or so bantering lightly and enjoying the day, finishing the bread as they did so. Once it was gone, Bryce sent Elissa to prepare herself for the meal that evening.

Four hours after being dismissed by her father, Elissa sat at the vanity in her bedchamber, running a brush through her hair. She had been dressed in a deep blue gown with green trim, colored to perfectly match her forest green eyes. The maids had been relentless in their quest to make her gown fall perfectly. And once they were sure it was, in fact, perfect, they went about applying makeup to her already pretty face to accentuate her natural beauty until she truly shone. The process had been long and arduous, but even Elissa could not argue with the results. She looked stunning, and she was well aware of it.

All that remained now, was her hair, and one of the elven servants had stayed behind to help her put her hair in order. Once it had been brushed back and straightened, Adriel, the servant who had stayed, began to gently curl her hair so that it cascaded down past her shoulders in smooth, glossy, waves. Elissa smiled to herself. Maybe dressing up wasn't so bad after all.

"You look lovely, lady," Adriel said.

Elissa only nodded her agreement. She dismissed her servant with a word of thanks, and then made her way to the large staging area, where she, Fergus, and their parents would meet King Maric and his son, Cailan. Cailan was around the same age as her other brother, Aedan, which only made him about a year and a half older than she was. Given that Cailan was rather famous for his womanizing, she would have to be sure not to give him any ideas. Aedan had been very worried that she might find his charm and wit attractive when he last sent her a letter. She, of course, had explained that anyone who spent his time fantasizing about riding griffons to war against darkspawn instead of preparing to become the King of Ferelden would more than likely be uninteresting to her.

Unlike Aedan, she had never met Cailan. She had very seldom left the confines of Highever, and since Aedan had been sent off as a squire to Teyrn Loghain, King Maric's closest friend. It only made sense that Aedan would have met the Prince at one point or another.

The castle was all in an uproar. Servants ran this way and that, many of the Banns that pledged their allegiance to Highever were arriving, as were Banns sworn to other Arlings. The sheer number of nobles that were arriving for Fergus' wedding was overwhelming. It seemed to Elissa that every person of rank in the Kingdom planned on attending the wedding ceremony that would then carry over into the Harvest Festival.

She had to admit, her father had done a very good job in organizing the event. The castle had been prepared meticulously, as there would be many members of the nobility residing within Castle Cousland's walls. Those that would not have room here would stay at the finest inns in Highever.

When she did arrive in the Entrance Hall, she found Fergus talking amicably with several young men that she recognized as the children of the local Banns. Of course, there was a strange silence building in the hall as she made her way towards her eldest brother, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. Fergus turned to her, and his eyes widened in surprise before he smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello there, little sister," he said fondly. He immediately drew her into a very loving bear hug, completely forgoing protocol at such a formal occasion. It was very like Fergus, or anyone else in their family (except their mother) she mused.

Elissa hugged him back, and kissed him on the cheek. "Excited?" She asked. "It looks like the whole of Ferelden is coming to your wedding."

Fergus frowned thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm terrified," He said. "I have to impress all of these people with this wedding. After all, it will be one of the things they judge me by when I first take over the Teyrnir. The prospect of somehow embarrassing myself makes this whole thing a great deal more nerve-wracking."

Elissa stuck her tongue out at him. "Why don't you leave the embarrassment to Aedan and I? I am sure we can conjure up plenty of that over the next month."

Fergus groaned with a great deal more intensity than was strictly necessary, and he put the back of his hand to his forehead in mock concern. "Why must I be cursed with two insufferable siblings?"

"You know you love us both!" Elissa protested sharply.

Fergus nodded to her and smiled. "Truer words were never spoken. Keep a sharp eye about you tonight, sister dear. You will be the envy of every young noble here."

Elissa gave him a quizzical look. "I really look that pretty."

He nodded. "You look beautiful, Lissie."

She scowled. "That nickname-" she began.

"Don't fight it," Fergus said, cutting her off. "Even Aedan calls you Lissie, and he's actually scared of you."

She harrumphed playfully, and crossed her arms. And before either of them could throw another quip into the conversation, they were assailed by the arrival of their mother: Teyrna Eleanor Cousland. "Elissa," Eleanor's voice was very icy, and Elissa had some semblance of an idea as to why. "Would you care to explain to me why your ever-faithful Snitch made his way to the kitchen larder and ate half of one of our roasts?" For good measure, she fixed Elissa with a stare that would have stopped a charging force of cavalry.

"I... couldn't say, mother. I wonder what he was doing there." For her part, Elissa tried to sound as innocent as humanly possible. And she guessed that if anyone else had asked, they wouldn't have known she was lying. But with her mother, it was always a different story. Somehow Eleanor Cousland could just tell when any member of her family had done anything they were not supposed to have done. Elissa knew this all too well, because she was usually the one getting reprimanded. Fergus seldom broke the rules, though he could be confided in and would often help her plan her misadventures. Aedan, of course, had spent relatively little time with his family over the last few years, and therefore never had the chance to be coldly scolded by his mother. That left Elissa to fill the gap left by both of her brothers, and they were big, mischief laden shoes to fill.

"Uh-huh," Eleanor said in a tone that spoke volumes about how much she believed the lie. "In the future, would you mind keeping a closer eye on that whirling furball of rampant destruction? Nan is trying to cook for most of the nobility, and the closer we get to the wedding, the more people the kitchens will have to prepare food for. I'd appreciate it if we didn't have to feed the King any trail rations while he was here."

Elissa nodded, knowing better than to make a smart remark. "Yes, mother, of course."

Eleanor held her daughter's gaze for several more long moments, until she was sure her point had been made very, very clearly. When Eleanor could see that her point had been made, she allowed her icy persona to fade. "You look lovely tonight, dear," she said it with a smile. Elissa smiled back at her mother. Then Eleanor gave her daughter a mock-stern look. "Don't go causing any more trouble tonight, am I clear?"

Elissa feigned ignorance. "Why would I need a reminder of such a thing?"

"You are impossible, dear." Eleanor said with a sigh.

Elissa chatted happily with her mother and brother for several more minutes, occasionally greeting and speaking with the arriving guests. Tonight marked the first night that members of the nobility would arrive for the wedding. It was three days before Fergus was to wed Oriana, and the nobles would trickle in until the ceremony was due to start. And while there was a lot taking place to look forward to, she was anxious for Aedan to arrive. However, she knew that he would be one of the last people to arrive, Gwaren was a long way away, and Loghain would keep Aedan hard at work as long as possible.

After what felt like forever, Elissa heard the blaring trumpets that announced the King's arrival. All at once, the talking died down as the assembled nobility waited to greet their King. The anticipation built until Elissa caught the first glimpse of Maric. Tall, blond, and handsome as ever. Cailan followed close behind him, flashing a charming smile in her direction.

She did her best not to flush. Aedan had been correct in saying that he was a charming fellow, but she knew better than to swoon.

The rest of the evening passed in a pleasurable blur, and Elissa couldn't remember eating a better meal. For her part, she did her best not to cause much trouble, and managed to succeed for the duration of dinner. The assembled nobility were even being mostly pleasant, sensing that a wedding (or perhaps just this wedding) was not the place to maneuver for favors. Elissa wondered if the good nature of the proceedings would continue. Something told her that it was impossible.

She awoke the next morning to urgent knocking on the door to her chamber. "Come in," she mumbled sleepily as she sat up. Adriel, the elf girl who had attended her the night before, entered and began laying things out for her to wear that day. Elissa groaned. "Do I have to get up?"

Adriel glanced over at her. "Oh, yes my lady. The Teyrna was very clear, and she said you had to be up and ready to join the King and the Prince for breakfast." Adriel looked worried, as if she expected Elissa to punish her somehow for waking her.

It made Elissa mad that most elves that lived in human cities expected to be treated in such a fashion. It was foolish, and Elissa had never seen any elf that was truly inferior to a human. She knew that they would never be regarded highly, but that did not make them less than anyone else. It bothered her. Her father had always gone out of his way to see that the elves in Highever were treated properly, so Adriel mustn't have been in Highever long.

She rose and allowed the elf to start fawning over her. Which was ridiculous, because she knew how to put clothes on. There wasn't anything she could do about it, however. Once Adriel had helped her dress (she wore a pale blue gown), Elissa found herself sitting once again before the vanity as the serving girl applied makeup to her face.

"How long have you been in Highever?" Elissa asked, genuinely curious.

Adriel squeaked, and in her haste to answer, she stumbled gracelessly over the words. "Not long at all, lady. I was hired on as a servant for the wedding and the festival."

Elissa nodded thoughtfully. Adriel's response had confirmed her suspicions about the elf girls demeanor, and she figured it was best to set things straight between them. "Adriel, there isn't a need for you to be so nervous and jumpy here. Elves are treated well in Highever, father sees to that."

Adriel fixed her with a blank look, as if the words hadn't really been spoken. Elissa gave her a warm, friendly smile. "I mean that, you'll be treated with fairness and respect so long as you're working here." The elven woman still looked as if she couldn't believe her ears. Instead of speaking immediately, Adriel busied herself with Elissa's hair, obviously afraid that the kind words would fade into nothingness if she dared to speak.

Her maid elected to stay entirely silent for the remainder of her duration in Elissa's chambers, and when Elissa was ready to join the gathering for breakfast, she departed in hurry.

Elissa joined her brother, parents, as well as the assembled members of the nobility that had previously arrived. The meal was delicious, yet simple. Standard fare, but prepared to the point of perfection. Nan had done it once again, Elissa thought. It would have been a fine and proper meal, if she hadn't inadvertently taken the seat next to Cailan. When the Prince sat, Elissa did her best to appear very interested in her breakfast, though it did not last long.

"My lady," Cailan said as he smiled at her. "You look lovely this morning."

She inclined her head politely, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Aedan had been correct, then, Elissa mused as she smiled back at Cailan. The Prince was fond of his women. And it seemed that he didn't care much whether or not people knew him for it. To her, it seemed that Cailan was doing his utmost to seduce her with that cocksure grin of his, and the smolder in his eyes. While he was indeed handsome, she knew that he wanted nothing more than to make her one of his conquests. She wouldn't let that happen, of course, not unless he put in a great deal of work. And at that point, she'd be so much more than just one of his conquests.

Nevertheless his advances continued, and Elissa fielded them with courtesy, all the while being sure to keep the conversation formal and friendly. Around the table, her family, the King, and the rest of the nobility were engaged in somewhat more serious conversations.

It figured of course. The assembled nobility of Ferelden. The perfect time to play politics.

* * *

Author's Note 4: Now we've met Elissa, the second main character and our leading lady. I plan on swapping between her and Aedan, as I mentioned during my little note in the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed tagging along with her just as much as you enjoyed hanging out with Aedan. Next time we'll be back to our young knight-in-training, so stay tuned for that update. I assume I'll get the next chapter up within the next seven or eight days. It's getting to be a bit long, so zionfox and myself have a lot to go over before it's presentable. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought! Cheers!


End file.
